Of Two Different Worlds
by RandomFandomAuthor
Summary: Emmett looked up at Roni as she leaned over him with her wand in hand. "And what have we learned today?" She asked. "Don't mess with the beautiful witch." Emmett said grinning. His grin grew when he saw her blush. She huffed rolling her eyes. "Mr. Cullen, flattery isn't going to get you anywhere." She said as he got up. "You sure?" He asked then kissed her before she could answer.


Random: Yo, my name is RandomFandomAuthor. You can call me Random. This is my first crossover story and I hope you like it. It's a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover. The pairing is Emmett/OC.

Declaimer: I don't Harry Potter or Twilight. Those rights belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

The rain came down on the small town of Forks, which didn't surprise its residences. It nearly rained very day here. However, today the sky was so dark that it made it look like it was late in the day when it wasn't even noon. Charlie Swan was spending his day inside his home since it was his day off. He had been watching the game on the television, but the storm knocked out the satellite. Now he was left to cleaning his guns to give him something to do. As he was cleaning out one of his guns, a picture on the wall caught his attention.

It was a picture of his daughters...Isabella and Veronica...Bella was flushing in embarrassment at the camera as Veronica, who preferred to be called Roni, smiled widely while having her arms wrapped around her younger sister's shoulders. Her glasses were slightly crooked, but the young girl didn't seem to mind. Like, him and Bella, Roni had rich dark brown hair that had a wave to it. Her eyes were also brown. However, unlike him and Bella, Roni was olive-toned, not pale. She was the same height as Bella, but was more toned than Bella since Roni had always been more active than the younger girl.

Charlie sighed as he continued to look at the picture, which had been taken on the girls' last summer here together. Roni had went that Boarding School in Scotland the following school year. Renee stopped speaking to Roni after that, so Roni would return to Charlie every summer unless Roni had wanted to spend the summer with her friends from her school. However, she stopped coming home or even writing about three years ago.

He knew she had already graduated last year, and he had hoped that she would have come home by then. However, he still received no word from her. He tried contacting her school the way her Professor McGonagall showed him, but he only received a letter back saying that Roni was fine and that was it. He knew something bad would happen if he allowed her to leave for that school. It wasn't like he had much of a choice, however. When your eldest child turns out to be a witch, you have no choice, but to send her to where she could learn how to use her gifts.

Charlie gave another sigh while deciding he really didn't want to be sitting in the small dining room at the moment. He went back into the living room while leaving his guns and the cleaning kit out on the table. He sat down into his chair while trying to remind himself that Bella would be here in a few days. Then he wouldn't feel so lonely he supposed. He was just getting comfortable when there was a knock on the door. Who could it be? Who would want to be out in this kind of weather?

Charlie grunted as he got himself off his chair. He wanted to the door. When he opened it, the breath caught in his throat when he saw who was standing there. There on the front step was a very soaked Roni. Her brown hair, which was cut to her shoulders now was sticking to her head along with her clothes that stuck to her body. Her glasses were covered in water droplets, and Charlie wondered how she could even see. She had a suitcase in one hand, and a bird cage with a very crabby and wet owl inside in the other.

"Hey, Dad." Roni said smiling. "Mind if I come in? It's a bit wet out here."

* * *

Random: Hope you liked the prologue to my first crossover story. If you want to tell me what you thought, leave a review. I accept all expect for flames. No reason to be a jerk.


End file.
